Miraculous: Tales of the Next Gen
by flawful.artist
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie have returned after seven years to get their revenge and finally obtain the Miraculous. When Ladybug and Cat Noir discover this, the French Miraculous Superhero Team decides to pass on the torch to Marcel Couffaine-Bourgeois and Lynné Kanté, now known as Beetle Rouge and Luna Noire. This story follows the rookies as they learn how to be heroes and teenagers.


**SNAPSHOT AND THE PHOTO FINISHER**

Adrien Agreste was stuck.

He didn't know how.

But somehow he knew he was stuck.

He was shrouded in a pitch black ether, but he knew he was there.

A nightmare. He was having a nightmare. He was sure of it.

Silently, slithering, a cage crept up on Adrien. He could feel a tingling sensation in his neck as it liquidly formed around him. It closed and Adrien instantly flashed into his younger, 15 year-old self.. He tried to move. His feet were merged into the floor. The pitch black floor.

He knew he was having a nightmare.

Adrien became Cat Noir and his feet were free. He reached out and touched a single bar. A sharp pain filled his entire person, searing flesh overwhelming his nostrils. He looked at his finger. It was perfectly fine. He reached out again. Sharp pain, searing flesh odor, no consequence.

Nightmare, for sure.

He couldn't hear her.

Silence only. But he could feel it. Feel the vibrations. She was calling out his name.

"Cat Noir!" He heard it. Clear and crisp, as if she were right in front of him. "Cat Noir, help!" He heard soft grunting, feet pattering, liquid sloshing, a yoyo zipping. She was in battle. She was losing. She needed him. He reached out, but his hand touched the bar. Searing flesh. Cat Noir winced. He couldn't see her, or the entity she was fighting, but he could feel her there. He shut his eyes tight. He opened them again and there she was. His Ladybug, fighting a murky purple swarm. He watched as she hurled her yoyo as she leapt back, the swarm swallowing it. She reeled it back as she landed and launched it again. The swarm swirled around it and then clamped shut on the string. Ladybug pulled, to no avail. The swarm pulled, swallowing her yoyo, pulling it from her hand. She hit the ground hair at the force of the pull and the swarm fired a gust of liquid out to her, engulfing her entire hand. She was being pulled in, screaming silently. But Cat Noir felt the vibrations.

"CATACLYSM!" he hollered, demolishing his cage.

"Cat Noir! Help!" Ladybug called.

"I'm coming, milady!" Cat Noir shouted, suddenly miles away from the love of his life. He sprinted like he never had before, rushing to save her. As Ladybug's head was engulfed by the swarm, Cat Noir dived for her hand. He latched on, catching her hand. He pulled with all of his strength against the swarm, managing to pull out her head. "Milady!"

"Cat Noir! Help me!" Ladybug cried.

"I'm here, Bugaboo, I'm here!" Cat Noir replied.

"Cat Noir! I need your help!" Ladybug's voice suddenly became distorted with two others. "I need your Miraculous, Cat Noir!"

Cat Noir was puzzled. "What did you say?" he asked.

Ladybug's voice slowly drowned out until the last word, leavin only Hawkmoth and Mayura's voice in her place. "Cat Noir, or should I say _Adrien_, give me your Miraculous!" Ladybug cackled, only it was the voice of his imprisoned father and the mysterious Mayura, who managed to escape without a trace during their final battle. Cat Noir was completely taken aback. It was the man he loved yet loathed the most speaking through his beloved bugaboo. He let go and she was absorbed by the swarm, transforming her into a massive Hawkmoth and Mayura, cackling evilly at him, staring through him. Tearfully, Cat Noir entered a battle stance as they transformed into akumas and amok respectively and swarmed around him, choking him, suffocating him.

It was just a nightmare…

It was just a nightmare…

Just a nightmare...

Adrien Agreste, aged 36, woke up in a cold sweat. He heaved, gasping for air, hand on his purple pillow. "What on Earth?" He almost felt the choking of the akumas and amok. He checked the alarm clock. 2:43 A.M. Marinette groggily awoke beside him.

"Adrien?" she asked, turning on the light. "It's early, go back to sleep."

"I'm sorry Bugaboo, but I just had a dangerously vivid nightmare. I think...I think Hawkmoth is returning."

Marinette sat up, alerted. "What? What happened?" At that moment, a pure white butterfly fluttered out of Adrien's purple pillow, making it a quilted blue again. They watched as it fluttered out of the open window and Marinette frowned. "This isn't good, Adrien," Marinette said, getting out of bed and pacing back and forth.

"I know that, Marinette. We have to assemble the team," Adrien declared.

"No, it's too risky. We're rusty. It's been seven years. Besides, most of us have families to look after," Marinette refuted.

"You're right...what do you want to do? If my father _has _escaped prison, he's most likely on his own. Mayura vanished years ago."

"We don't know that. For all we know, Mayura could have broken him out of prison and they're still working together," Marinette said.

"Okay, so why don't we investigate under the radar?" Adrien asked.

"No, that will cause the public to think we're hiding things," Marinette replied.

"We technically are."

"We are not!" Marinette pouted. She sat back down in the bed and Adrien rested his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, chaton. I'm just concerned," she apologized.

"That's alright, milady. Everything will be alright. Whatever you decide is okay with me," he assured her.

"Maybe…it's time to replace our team with the next generation. To end this once and for all," Marinette suggested.

"What?" Adrien asked dumbfoundedly. "But, Tikki, Plagg, the others-"

"Look, Adrien, I don't like it either," Marinette replied. "I don't want to give them up, too, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

Adrien sighed. "All of our memories…"

"You'll still have them and you can reminisce and you can see Plagg from time to time, but he will be living with his new owner," Marinette consoled.

"I guess that's true," Adrien agreed, looking at the kwami on his nightstand. "I'm just going to miss him is all," he explained.

"And I'm going to miss Tikki, too," Marinette said, looking at her kwami resting on her sketchbook. "But it's for the greater good. We still have to consult the team, though," she said.

"Well, whatever happens, I fully support you, Bugaboo," Adrien told her.

"Thank you, chaton. Your support means more that you can understand," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek before shutting the light off. "Goodnight, chaton."

"Goodnight, milady. Oh, by the way, do you have any candidates that come to mind?" Adrien asked.

"No," Marinette answered truthfully. "I honestly have no clue who is worthy enough to wield a Miraculous."

6:05 A.M.

Lynné Kante's alarm clock began ringing with her favorite song, waking her up. She yawned as she stretched her arms. "Another day, another dollar. Let's go," she said, repeating her morning pep talk to herself. She threw off the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet sliding into her slippers. She walked over to her closet, taking out the outfit she had prepared the night before. It consisted of khaki slacks that cut off at her calves and yellow flats, a white, long, bell-sleeved shirt, and an open jean-vest tucked into a brown belt with a golden buckle. She put her hair up in a bun and left her flats in her room. She entered the kitchen where her dad, Max, her older brother, Leo, and her younger siblings, Arthur and Makayla were waiting.

"Good morning, Lynné," Max greeted.

"Morning, guys" she greeted back. "Okay, I had a feeling I was going to be late this morning, so I went ahead and prepared your breakfasts and lunches last night," Lynné announced, opening the fridge door. "Arthur, strawberry yogurt," she said, tossing him the container. "Makayla, vanilla," she said, tossing her the container. "You two can split this banana, I don't care how," Lynné added, picking up a banana from the fruit basket on the counter next to the fridge. "Leo, protein shake," she said reaching in the fridge, taking out a 16-ounce metal water bottle filled to the brim with his protein shake. She handed it to him.

He grimaced."Gross, you made it last night."

"Yeah, and then put it in the fridge. It's not like it's warm," Lynné replied, forcing it into his hands. He rolled his eyes and walked away, looking for a straw. "And for Dad, a bagel with cream cheese and a coffee that needs to be heated for about a minute and thirty seconds."

"Thanks. What would I do without you, honey bear?" Max said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"And here," she said, reaching to the back with both hands, "are your lunches!" She tossed the four brown paper bags in front of their rightful owners. She shut the fridge door and rose to her tiptoes to bow. "And Lynné does it again, ah-thank you!"

"What about you, Lynné?" Max asked.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to have something to eat?" Makayla emphasized.

"I'll pick up something from the Dupain-Agreste Bakery on my walk to school. Don't worry about me," Lynné said, ruffling her sister's hair. "Now, go put your shoes on and get your bags. Mr. Argent and the van will be here to pick you up for school soon." The two youngest ones in the family ran off after finishing their yogurt. Lynné chuckled and threw away their yogurt cups and lids and began to wash their spoons to place them in the dishwasher.

"You really keep things stable around here, Lynné," Max said. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Nicoletta, she-"

"No need to bring up Mom," Lynné interrupted. "Besides, everyone has their role in this family and I have mine. I fill in for Mom and take care of the housework."

"That's not fair on your part, Lynné. You already have schoolwork," Max replied, taking a swig of coffee.

"She wouldn't if you all had listened to my suggestion," Leo interjected.

"I am not dropping out of school to become a full-time maid, Leo!"

"Well, you wouldn't have any schoolwork so you could focus on the family and I wouldn't be embarrassed every time I saw you in the hallways which would be never. Sounds like a win-win to me!"

"Unlike you, I have goals. And to reach them, I need discipline. What better way to do that than to manage school with being a caretaker, being class president and dance?" Lynné said.

"I have goals," Leo fired.

"Volleyball may bring you a scholarship but it won't get those grades up," Lynné shouted.

"Alright, enough!" Max declared. "Everyone has different values in this house and if Leo wants volleyball to be his future, then it's your job to support him, Lynné. And Leo, your sister wants to go to university and have the discipline she's learning from juggling being a caretaker, a school student, and dancer. She doesn't need to drop out of school."

"That's right," Lynné muttered.

"Now apologize," Max ordered.

"I'm sorry," Leo muttered.

"I'm sorry," Lynné muttered. She looked at the clock. "Alright, guys, I'll see you later," she said, giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Lynné, it's not 7:05 yet," Max said.

"Yeah, but I'm stopping at the Dupain-Agreste Bakery, remember? That's a three minute detour from the high school. I've got to leave now if I want to catch the subway quickest to their bakery and walk to school on time," Lynné replied, running to the front door and slipping on the yellow flats she had picked out earlier.

"Okay, have a good day, honey bear! Stay safe!" Max called. Then he received a text.

"I will!" Lynné answered, slipping on her large satchel and her keys. She shut the condo door behind her and briskly exited the complex, as the exit was right next to their house. She quickly made her way up the street and then onto the main road where she entered the subway station. She took out her phone and opened her pass, allowing her to slide through the turnstile. She patiently waited for the subway train to arrive and then boarded, silently entering her seat and plugging in her music as the ride began. She quietly relaxed before the day started, gazing upon the people she normally saw. Mr. Kankousse, a very ritzy business man who worked at Montparnasse tower, sweet old lady, Mrs. Berger, and who could forget Mr. Lahiffe-Cesaire? He was part of the old Miraculous superhero team along with his wife Alya, Rena Rouge, and Lynné's father, Pegasus. She smiled. She often saw him, as the team kept in touch and gave him a wave as he made his way out of the subway car for most likely a DJing gig or his latest movie, Horrificator's Return for Revenge. It was based off of Mylène Haprèle, another member of the team, who was akumatized due to her fear. Soon, Lynné's stop had arrived and she got up and exited, running up the stairs and in the opposite direction of the school-and Marcel's house. Marcel Couffaine-Bourgeois was her best friend, and the son of Chloé Bourgeois and Luka Couffaine. His parents were celebrities, as they were both former superheroes, but made sure to keep him modest and not forget what was important. Although he was, he was also very laid back. A little too much, as Lynné often had to reign him in. But that's what made their friendship work and Lynné knew that Marcel would berate her for ditching him on their typical walk to school.

Marcel's eyes fluttered for the first time this morning, yawning as he shut off the alarm on his phone. He eyed it closely. He was late. Chloé, his mother, softly knocked and opened the door. "Marcel, get up, it's time for you to get ready," she alerted.

"I'm up, I'm up," Marcel replied, stepping out of bed and going to his closet. In minutes, he was out in the main hall where he and his family typically ate together. Marcel wore his usual attire, a dark and light grey sweater overtop of a burgundy dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and his black and white sneakers. As he walked in, he noticed that Armond, his mentor chef was there as well this morning. Butler Jean had left him a plate full of eggs and berries with a croissant on the side. It was getting cold. He frowned, not wanting it to go to waste. As he reached into the cupboard for a container, he could hear his parents' conversation.

"I've got a meeting with the contractor later today for that jacuzzi the team planned to build on the pool deck and then I have to meet up with Sabrina to help plan her wedding directly after," Chloé said. "Any chance you could stop at the store and pick up some toilet paper and...oh, what was it?" she pondered aloud.

"The sheets of paper as well as printer ink that you needed?" Luka, her husband, asked.

"Oh! Right," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What would I do without you, mon chéri?" she asked.

"You'd be just as important. But I meet with the tour manager today, remember? I won't have time to pick up Marcel from school like I usually do," Luka told her, taking a bite from his eggs.

Chloé held her spoon in hand, oatmeal still on it. "Oh, that's fine. I'll be with Sabrina _long_ before then, I'll just send the limo to pick him up," she replied. "Is that alright with you, Jean?"

"Of course, Mademoiselle," Butler Jean replied.

Marcel paraded to the table and scooped his breakfast into the container he held in his hands. "Marcel? Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm late. Lynné is probably waiting for me right now, so I'll eat my breakfast as lunch and my lunch for dinner," Marcel replied as Butler Jean nodded and scribbled in his notebook.

"And your breakfast, mon ange?" Luka asked.

"Uh…" Marcel finished scooping and scanned his surroundings. "This banana! High in potassium and just enough fiber to keep me energized throughout the day!" He stuffed the container into his book bag and slung it over his shoulders.

"Alright, if you say so," Luka said, turning back to his eggs.

"Alright, guys, I'm out! See you after school," Marcel said, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and his dad a fist bump.

"Alright, bye Marcel. I love you!" Chloé said, squeezing him tight.

"Have a good day, mon ange," Luka said.

"Bye, Jean," Marcel waved. "Armond!" Marcel excitedly exclaimed, doing their handshake.

"Marcel!" Armond replied, returning the handshake. Marcel did a skip and hop and then dashed to the door. Before he exited, he gave one last wave.

"Bye guys!" he said. Then he left.

As he did, both Chloé and Luka received a text notification. It was the group chat.

As Lynné entered the bakery, she took out her earbuds, just in time to receive a greeting from Marinette Dupain-Agreste, mother of her and Marcel's friend, Louis. "Hello, Lynné. Louis left a while ago if you and Marcel were going to walk with him today," she said.

"No, Mrs. Dupain-Agreste, I'm here for a croissant with…" she eyed the menu for toppings. "How about a chocolate-hazelnut spread?"

"Sure! One of the more hectic days?" Marinette asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah, something like that. I forgot to make my own breakfast," Lynné answered, smiling back.

"I get it. One croissant with a chocolate-hazelnut spread coming right up!" Marinette went behind the counter to their display shelf and took out a croissant. Lynné wasn't paying attention, as she was searching for her pocket book.

"Here, you go, Lynné."

Lynné reached out for it and took one glance and frowned. "Mrs. Dupain-Agreste?"

"Hm?"

"I asked for a chocolate-hazelnut spread. This is peanut butter," Lynné gently noted.

"Oh jeez! Sorry, there, Lynné! Let me get you a new one!" Marinette said.

"Oh, no need, Mrs. Dupain-Agreste. I can't find my pocket book, so I'll have to return it anyway," Lynné replied, slinging her satchel over her shoulder. "Guess I'm going hungry," she added with a shrug, reaching out to hand Marinette the croissant.

"Oh, no. Take it. On the house," Marinette said, gently pushing it back to her.

"Really? You sure?" Lynné asked, reaching to return it.

"No, of course. Please, take it," Marinette said with a smile.

Lynné looked closely. Marinette's smile seemed to be going through her, as if she were distracted. "You alright, Mrs. Dupain-Agreste?" she asked.

"What? Yeah, no, I'm fine," Marinette lied. A lot was racing through her mind.

"You sure?" Lynné double-checked.

"Yeah, no. Positive."

"Alright." Lynné felt something was off. However, even if something was wrong, she didn't have the time to check if she wanted to arrive at school on time. "Well, thanks for the free croissant," Lynné said, backing out.

"No problem. Sorry again," Marinette replied.

"No big deal. See you later, Mrs. Dupain-Agreste. I'll tell Louis you say 'hi!'" And with that, Lynné left the building.

"Adrien?" Marinette called.

"Yeah?"

"Send a text to the group chat. Call an emergency meeting. We need to make a decision."

"What do you mean we need to choose new heroes?" Chloé demanded.

"Listen, Chloé-" Marinette tried.

"No! You listen to me Dupain-Agreste! We protected the city for about thirty years and now all of a sudden you want to replace us?" Luka reached out and gently brought Chloé to his lap.

"Chloé, chéri, calm down. Let's hear what Marinette has to say," he consoled.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Chloé. Hawkmoth was detained years ago and if there _is_ a threat to Paris, shouldn't we come out of retirement instead of letting untrained rookies take our place?" Max suggested.

"Adrien and I were rookies once and you all trusted us. We all trusted you when we gave you a Miraculous. Why shouldn't we trust new heroes like you trusted us?" Marinette asked.

"I'm all for giving the new heroes an opportunity. Do you have anyone in mind, Marinette?" Kim asked. "You _are_ the guardian after all. This is your decision to make." The group scrutinized her for a decision.

"I haven't decided yet. I wanted to gauge all of your opinions first. I don't want to make a final decision without consulting our team. However, I personally believe it's best to select new heroes and to have Adrien and I train them when the time comes."

"Well if that's Ladybug's decision, I fully support it," Alix declared.

"Me too," Kagami added.

"Me three," Kim said. One by one the entire group of heroes agreed with one exception.

"Chéri?" Luka asked.

Chloé scoffed. "The next Queen Bee had better be as fabulous as me," she said. "I'm in, Dupain-Agreste." The decision was cast. Today, Marinette was to find recruits for the next generation of Miraculous heroes. And just in time.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lynné Kanté, the girl who abandoned our daily walk to school," a voice jokingly called out to the girl.

"And a 'bon matin' to you too, Marcel," she said with a chuckle, turning around.

"Where were you this morning?" Marcel questioned. Then he sniffed the air. "I smell Dupain-Agreste Bakery pastries! You went to the Dupain-Agreste Bakery and _didn't_ get me anything? How could you Lynné?" Marcel dramatically wailed.

"_This_ is my breakfast. _You_ have a personal chef. This croissant is mine," Lynné hissed.

"Easy, tiger!" Marcel chuckled. "So you took care of everyone except for yourself again?"

"That's my job, Marcel. I already had this conversation with my family this morning and I don't feel like dealing with it again," Lynné replied, entering Madame Bustier's first period class.

"Okay, then let's talk about the VIPs first gig. You _are_ our manager," Marcel suggested, running in after her and slipping into his daily seat.

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Lynné said, setting her bag and croissant down and digging through her bag for her homework.

"Yet you still look for possible gig sites and expenses for us in your free time," Marcel joked, slowly reaching for her croissant. She slapped his hand away and took out the homework sheet that was assigned to the night prior.

"I do that because I care...and being a band manager would look great next to being a tennis player on my college resumé," Lynné answered, gesturing for him to give her his homework sheet.

As he took it out and handed it to her, he said, "There you go again, thinking about college. Wouldn't you rather relax before the real school starts?"

"No thank you," Lynné replied, grabbing her croissant and running up to Madame Bustier's desk to place down their homework sheets in the pile.

The bell for lunch rang only four periods later in the day. François Dupont High School had issued a new rule where students could go off campus for lunch but had to return to school with their lunch to eat or else they would be written up or given lunch detention. Marcel and Lynné took advantage of this rule, as did Leo, her older brother, who liked to be alone in his thoughts while he ate. As he walked down the road in the direction of his favorite café, he took notice of Mrs. Marinette Dupain-Agreste. He had known her all his life and he always admired her for her sweet personality and helpful nature. So when he saw her frantically scooping up macarons she had spilled all over the sidewalk with no one to help her, he had to step in. He knelt down and put up her macaron boxes and then helped her scoop them back in.

"Oh, hello, Leo! How thoughtful of you," she greeted with a sly smirk. She could see it now.

As they stood up, Leo said, "Well, you know my father. Quite the helper. I guess I take from him. See you later, Mrs. Dupain-Agreste," he waved as he continued.

"Yes, see you very soon, Leo." She patted one of the tiny boxes in her purse and continued down the road.

Lynné and Marcel trotted down the street towards their favorite sandwich shop, chatting about their gym class. "It's not fair! It's like Monsieur D'Argencourt wants me to fail!" Marcel groaned.

"It's your fault for not bringing gym clothes,"Lynné countered.

"I did bring gym clothes! I just forgot my shirt at home in the rush and had to wear the shirt I wore to school," Marcel argued.

"You're getting no sympathy from me," Lynné chuckled as they stopped at the crosswalk. Who else but Marinette Dupain-Agreste sluggishly waddling across, three large boxes of macarons in her hands. The two teens laughed until they noticed a car was barreling down the road, directly in the direction of Marinette. Immediately, Marcel ran into the street, grabbing her wrist and dragged her out of the road, Lynné following and ordering the driver to halt his vehicle, which he did and the pedestrian sign flashed for them to walk.

"Oh, jeez. I can't catch a break today!" Marinette said, holding her head. She lost her balance and the box began to topple but Marcel and Lynné held it up for her.

"Try to be more careful Mrs. Dupain-Agreste!" Marcel advised.

"Marcel, lunch is over soon. We have to hurry if we want to make it back in time. Come on!" Lynné ordered, checking her phone.

"Oh, alright. Bye Mrs. Dupain-Agreste!" Marcel said, dashing across the street with a wave.

"Have a nice day!" Lynné added. Marinette smiled. "It's all coming together. This must be what Master Fu felt." She patted the other box and nonchalantly whistled as she walked away.

"Nathalie, it is time to find our first prey. Ladybug and Cat Noir are expecting us to strike soon, so we need to attack them now before they have time to gather their bearings," Hawkmoth declared.

"I have just the plan, sir. Ladybug and Cat Noir shall not be prepared for what I have planned. However, in order to achieve this, I need you to trust me in the greatest form."

"What are you suggesting, Nathalie?" Hawkmoth asked.

"In order for this plan to succeed, I need you to trust me and for us to swap Miraculouses."

"What?" Hawkmouth shouted. "No, out of the question!"

"Gabriel, I want to bring her back just as much as you do, but so far, all of your plans have failed. I need you to let me take the reins on this project. For Emilie," Nathalie said, holding out her hand.

Hawkmoth removed his brooch, reverting to Gabriel Agreste in his orange jumpsuit and then handed it to her. "For Emilie." Nathalie grinned and eagerly took it, handing him her brooch. She put it on and transformed, swarmed by butterflies and then released.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, you will now face the fury of Apatura."

School let out for the day and Marcel and Lynné exited the school building, students weaving around them. "The VIPs are having rehearsal after school if you want to join us. It's at my place," Marcel offered.

"Can't. I have to pick up Arthur and Makayla, I'll have to take a raincheck. Next time, okay?" Lynné asked.

"Sure! See you later, Lynné!" Marcel said with a wave. And with that, he bounded down the stairs and off in the direction of the limo his mother had sent for him. Lynné made her way down and in the direction of the subway. On her route, she passed by Place des Vosges Square where a tall Italian man was shouting into a phone.

"But Miss Nathalie-! I don't understand! Where is this coming from? You can't just-! There is nothing wrong with those photos and you cannot deny it!" He growled.

"What I cannot deny, Vincent, is that you're officially terminated from the position at Nathalie Corporation. I expect to not be in business with you any time soon. Goodbye." Apatura hung up the telephone and tossed it to Gabriel. "Get ready, Peafowl. I've just made us our first prey."

"Ayy! This woman is inconceivable! Unreasonable! Impossible!" Vincent shouted, fuming.

"Now, Peafowl!" Apatura cupped a butterfly as Peafowl removed a feather from his hand fan. They infused their energy into them. "Fly away, my akuma, and akumatize him!"

"Go now, powerful amok, and enhance and hone that frustration!" Peafowl cried out.

The akuma and amok soared across the city, searching for their prey. They finally found him, still enraged. The akuma fluttered into the SIM card of the camera and the amok fluttered into the camera itself.

"Hello, Snapshot. My name is Apatura," she began.

"Apatura? I thought this was Hawkmoth," Vincent asked.

"Hawkmoth is...no longer available. I will be taking his place. I will give you the power to seek revenge and take everlasting photos that never go bad and always look good."

"I am Peafowl, Snapshot. To help you maneuver around faster, I am transforming your camera into the Photo Finisher, a vehicle that can soar higher than Ladybug ever could."

"And speaking of Ladybug, when she rears her ugly face, capture both her and Cat Noir's Miraculous, got it?"

"You can count on me, Apatura and Peafowl." He was engulfed in purple and blue smoke.

"Leo! Leo!" Lynné hollered, running down the stairs. She crossed the hall, straight into her brother's room without knocking. "Hey, Leo, I've got your-" The room was empty. He wasn't anywhere else in the house. She shouted to her father. "Dad, where's Leo?"

"He's at a friend's house for the afternoon, remember?" her father answered.

"Of course he is," she sighed exasperatedly. Tossing his hat onto his bed, she slowly walked in and shut the door. Then, she crept around, snooping through his drawers. She giggled at the size of his underwear and may or may not have stolen one of his T-shirts, but overall was entertained. That's when she discovered a tiny box on his bookshelf that she didn't recognize. It was carved out of mahogany, traced with red silk. "It's beautiful...which obviously means it's not Leo's." She took it off of the shelf and sat down on his bed. She eyed it carefully, turning it around and then opened it. Inside was a tiny black ring with a green paw print in the bulb. She smiled. It was gorgeous. Then, from the ring, a green orb began to glow. Yes, a glowing green orb, shot out from the ring and was now circling Lynné's head. She gasped in surprise and hurled the box and ring away and ducked behind the bed as the glowing green orb stopped. The bright incandescence faded, and all that was left was a tiny black, cat-like creature. He yawned and then looked around.

"Hello?" he called. "Did anyone open a Miraculous box?" He shrugged. "Might as well find something to eat. Got any treats, Leo?" Lynné was shocked silent.

"How does that-that _thing_ know my brother's name?" she whispered as it roamed freely around the bedroom. "Doesn't matter. It's _dead_!" she harshly whispered, reaching for her brother's metal bat.

Marcel greeted Butler Jean and requested he make some snacks for his rehearsal later that night. He entered his room, shutting the door behind him, and tossed his bag to the ground and leapt onto his bed, expecting his entire body to sink into it, including his head. Unfortunately, his head slammed into something hard. "Ow!" he wailed. "That hurt!" He turned over onto his knees to find a tiny box carved out of mahogany and laced with red silk. He eyed it cautiously. "Mom probably left this for me or something," he figured, opening it without a second thought. A pair of scarlet red earrings with black spots in a quincunx stared back up at him as he dazedly tried to figure out what they were for. But, then, the earrings formed a glowing red orb, and he shouted in shock, throwing it back down onto the bed. "Okay, what is that thing?" he shouted as the orb circled his head and then formed a tiny red creature with spots.

"I'd prefer to be called a kwami because that is what I am. My name is Tikki."

Lynné slowly crept up on the catlike creature, metal bat reared for a swing when it suddenly turned around to face her and she shrieked, tumbling backwards. The shriek caught Plagg off guard and he grabbed his ears.

"Lynné, honey bear, are you alright?" Max asked. "Arthur, Makayla, go check on your sister. I'm pretty sure she's in Leonard's room," he ordered. She could hear the tiny footsteps running to the room. The creature grabbed her face and frantically shook his head and made a cross with his arms. She obliged.

"Everything is fine and under control! Nothing's wrong!" she lied.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

She pondered trusting the creature. "...yeah. Yeah, no, I'm fine."

"Okay! Back to the TV!" Makayla excitedly called. The footsteps raced back to where they came from.

"Thank you," Plagg sighed, "but WHO ARE YOU?" he demanded.

"Hey! You are in _my_ house. _I_ ask the questions here, Mr. Cat-Genie-Pants," Lynné declared.

"Sure, kid."

"What _are_ you?" Lynné inquired.

"I am a kwami. My name is Plagg.  
"What is a kwami?" she pressed.

"What I am."

"Could you hold off on the sass and answer the questions?" Lynné exasperatedly requested.

"Look, you're not supposed to know I exist. No one is. Only Miraculous holders can," Plagg replied.

"Mir-Miraculous holders?" Lynné gulped.

"Hold the phone. Miraculous? As in the jewelry that turned my mother into Queen Bee and my father into Viperion?" Marcel asked.

"Precisely, except now it is the next generation, Marcel! Yay! You have been handpicked by the guardian, the former Ladybug, to become the next generation Ladybug to rescue Paris!" Tikki exclaimed. Marcel stood up, dumbfounded. "Oh dear, I think I just blew your mind! You may want to sit down!" she advised.

"No, no. I'm fine, but...wow!" Marcel began. "Ladybug thinks _I'm_ worthy to be a superhero? That's the most amazing honor! I can't wait to tell my parents!"

"You can't tell anyone, Marcel. I'm sorry," Tikki said.

"Well, that stinks."

"Like my father? Max? Pegasus? I'm supposed to inherit a Miraculous now?" Lynné asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, no. The guardian, the former Ladybug, selects the Miraculous."

"And she thinks _I_ should be a superhero?" Lynné asked, just as dumbfounded as Marcel.

"Well, no. It _was_ for your brother, but _you_ got in the way!" Plagg grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in the way," Lynné apologized.

"No! I'll only forgive you if you give me camembert cheese!" Plagg pouted.

"Wait! I know! My brother is at his friend's house. I can bring you to him and then I can forget this ever happened, problem solved!"

"It's not that easy, Lynné," Plagg replied.

"Sure it is! I'll just never speak of it again and you and Leo can be the best of friends! It's genius!' she said, standing up confidently. That's when the unused akuma alarm built into all cell phones rang. Lynné picked up her phone and checked it, and it said there was an akuma with a sentimonster on the loose. "There's no way that's true, right?" she asked.

"We were afraid of this. Marcel, you must transform!" Tikki insisted.

"What?"

"I know you're new at this, but we have no other choice! Paris is in danger and only you and Cat Noir have the ability to save the day. Well, only you can! You must take this job seriously. You must use your Lucky Charm, your special superpower, at the right time. And you must capture the akuma and amok when the job is done. And no one can know your secret identity. Not even Cat Noir!" Tikki said, swooping up the earrings and plugging them in his earlobes where the holes were from his past piercing. They turned black.

"But, Tikki, I don't even know what I'm doing!" Marcel said.

"You'll do fine. Plus, you'll have Cat Noir to guide you and check your bug-phone if you truly need help! I have faith in you! Just say 'Spots On!'" she informed.

"Okay, I'm trusting you. Tikki, Spots On!"

"No."

"No?" Lynné asked in shock.

"We have no time! If I'm right, Ladybug is already on the scene and needs your help!" Plagg declared.

"What?" Lynné asked.

"We have no time to get to your brother! _You _need to use this Miraculous!" Plagg declared.

"Plagg, that's crazy! I don't know the first thing about being a Miraculous hero!" Lynné protested.

"Yes, you do! You know that your special power, Cataclysm, can only be used once and that Ladybug has to capture the akuma. Ladybug will guide you the rest of the way and your cat-phone has a manual, just put on the ring! We have no time!" Plagg ordered.

"Okay, fine!" Lynné agreed, placing the black ring on her index finger, causing it to turn silver. "Now what?"

"Now say 'Claws Out!' to transform."

"Okay...Plagg, Claws Out!"

Marcel cautiously eyed himself in the mirror. He thought he had been dreaming. Yet, there he was, decked out in full Ladybug gear. First off, his jet-black hair was neatly parted down the middle and was underneath a long mask with the ends tied together at the back of his head, the strands flowing freely. He had on a red and black jumpsuit with black legs, red boots with black soles and a single spot, and a black belt with a yoyo attached to his hip. Overtop of that was a short jacket that lay above his waist with a black collar and red with black polka dots. His arms were fully black as well. He looked awesome. "I...could get used to this."

Lynné was dumbfounded. She had actually done it. And it had actually worked! She wore a black jumpsuit with green accents, a bell at her waistline underneath her belly button, and a scarf that tied off at the end that resembled a cat tail. Her eyes had gone from green to _GREEN_ with her sclerae also changing to a green color underneath a black mask. Her hair had the most drastic change, the transformation undoing her bun and giving her a short haircut that covered her ears and was tied off in dual odango at the top of her head to resemble cat ears. Attached to her hip was a staff that looked remarkably similar to Cat Noir's. "Okay, Lynné. Don't freak out. Just meet up with Ladybug, explain the situation, and you'll be back to normal in no time," she muttered. She poked her head out of her brother's room then snuck down the hallway to the stairwell and dashed up to her room. She called out, "Hey, Dad, I'm going to take a quick nap, no one disturb me, okay? Later!" Before Max could reply, her door was slammed shut and then locked. Lynné then crept to her window that led to the streets below and then opened it. She jumped onto the ledge and then looked down, feeling the breeze. She experienced vertigo immediately and felt her stomach drop. Lynné took a deep breath and then took out her staff and accidentally unlocked the manual feature. She tapped on the 'vaulting' maneuver. The manual explained that her staff extended, allowing her to travel quickly across the city and demonstrated a position, along with what button to press. She assumed the position in the guide and then vaulted from her window sill into the city. The wind flowed through her hair, the city lights flashed in a soft glow, the sounds softened into a buzz, and her body moved on autopilot as she vaulted across the city, performing acrobatic flips and parkouring from one rooftop to another. The sensation was overwhelmingly amazing, and Lynné felt as if she were made for this. She whooped and hollered jovially.

Marcel was soaring through the air, shouting in glee as the yoyo zipped and he was slingshotted from one building to another. The yoyo moved in tandem with his arms and legs and he felt the air refresh his face and he knew that he was ready. Then he slammed into a girl in a cat costume. They were midair, and of course, they plummeted to the ground. Lynné lost control of her staff and fired it into the air, mistakenly extending it between two lamp posts, securing it in place. Marcel grappled his yoyo around it, bungeeing in the air. He caught Lynné's gloved hand with his own and shot her an awkward smile. "Hey!"

"Hello?" Lynné replied. She let go and landed on the ground with a grunt. Marcel followed, wrangling down her staff into her hands and then reeling his yoyo back into his own, placing it on his belt. "So, you're Ladybug? When my kwami said I was going to meet Ladybug, I expected to meet...y'know...a _lady_," Lynné said with a chuckle.

"Some ladybugs have to be male. How else would they make babies?" Marcel cracked. They laughed. "And clearly, you're not the blonde bad boy Cat Noir like I expected. What's your name?" he asked.

Lynné was about to answer but shut her mouth. "It doesn't matter," she settled on.

"What do you mean? I need to know my partner's name," Marcel said.

"Well, when you meet him, you can ask him," Lynné replied, twirling her staff in one hand.

"What are you talking about? You mean I'm actually meeting Cat Noir?" Marcel asked excitedly.

"No, no. It's just...I have the Cat Miraculous, but technically, I'm not supposed to."

"You stole it?" Marcel asked defensively.

"No, I just intercepted it first. You see, it was for someone else I know, but I found it first and my kwami-er-_the_ kwami, Plagg, told me to transform to help you out," she explained.

"So this is temporary?" Marcel asked.

"Yes, sir. So it would be kind of redundant to learn my hero name if you're never going to see me again," Lynné said.

"Well, I don't care. I need to call you something. Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" he chanted.

Lynné giggled. "Alright, alright, uh...call me...Luna Noire," she said.

"Interesting, I like it," Marcel complimented.

"Thanks!" Luna Noire said with a grin. "And what should I call you, Boy Ladybug?"

"I'd call him toast!"

The duo whirled around to see Snapshot in the Photo Finisher, a hovercraft that he rode in. "If Ladybug and Cat Noir gave up and sent these rookies to defeat me, this shall be a piece of cake! Come to me, coccinelle and feline! You will look excellent among the others as my grand masterpiece!" The Photo Finisher charged and fired a large yellow beam, splitting the duo apart. They bounded to their feet, Marcel speaking first.

"The name is Beetle Rouge! And _she's_ Luna Noire! Get it right! Let's go, partner!" he hollered, running up the side of a building. He hurled his yoyo, grappling around a lamp post on the other side of the street, and zipped across as Luna Noire took a large stride. Beetle Rouge swirled around the lamp post as Luna Noire neared him and they locked hands, Beetle Rouge firing Luna directly at Snapshot and she slammed her staff down onto his head and flipped over onto the other side, surrounding him.

"That was epic!" Beetle Rouge shouted.

"Yeah!" Luna replied.

"We've got you surrounded! Surrender your akuma!"

"Don't listen to these children, Snapshot. Use your hovercraft to your advantage," Peafowl ordered.

"Give me your Miraculous, kiddos, so we can take a lovely family photo! Photo Finisher, you handle the feline!" Snapshot leapt out of the Photo Finisher which immediately took on a mind of its own and focused its beam on Luna Noire.

"Hey! Watch it!" she shouted as she backflipped away, followed by a back handspring.

"Now, little ladybug, you're all mine!" Snapshot cried as he aimed his gloves, which had camera lenses, and fired. Beetle Rouge dodged and smirked.

"Yeah, right!" He whirled his yoyo quickly, turning it into a shield. "Awesome! I had no clue I could do that!" He shouted to his partner, "Hey, Luna! Check this out!" he said, pointing to his protection.

"Very cool!" she shouted back as she did a backflip over rapidfire beams. She shrieked a very pitchy shriek as she dodged an incoming blast. The Photo Finisher's beam fizzled out and recharged, firing again. Luna noticed this and then followed Beetle Rouge's example. "That should come in handy!" She quickly extended her staff and twirled it out in front of her, the beams disintegrating. "It's working!"

"You can't play defense for long, little children!" Snapshot ordered. He leapt overtop of Beetle Rouge and landed on his other side. He fired, and Beetle Rouge deflected it with his yoyo, the beam slamming into a lamppost instead. It was absorbed into the SIM card on his chest. "I think I know where the akuma is!"

"Great, now let's get it in gear! The sooner we end this, the sooner I can return this Miraculous!"

"Try this, little kitty!" Snapshot let out a holler as he fired the lamppost from his lens and knocked Luna off of her feet, allowing the Photo Finisher to charge up a good shot.

"Luna Noire!" Beetle Rouge shouted. He stopped spinning his yoyo and ran to her.

Snapshot warmed up his lens. "Let him go. It'll be easier if they're together," Apatura alerted. Snapshot cackled as he leapt away. Beetle Rouge did a somersault in front of his partner and formed his shield, blocking the attack.

"Thanks, partner!" she shouted.

"I've got your back!" he replied. Snapshot cackled as he landed on the other side, the villainous duo surrounding the rookies and fired a continuous shot. Luna rolled to her feet, crouched and spun her staff, forming one as well. Both of them rose to their feet, back to back.

"We're surrounded!" Luna said.

"I know!"

"Got any ideas?" Luna shouted. "You're the bug! The bug always thinks of stuff!"

"Looking!" Beetle Rouge replied, scrutinizing his surroundings. "I'm stumped!"

"Perfect! You've got them trapped in a corner! Now seize their Miraculous!" Apatura ordered.

'Yes, Apatura," Snapshot answered, moving closer, keeping his beam in place.

"Apatura? I thought Hawkmoth was the villain in this story!" Luna Noire said. "Who is Apatura?"

"Must be a new villain and they're moments away from getting our Miraculous!"

"We can't let that happen, Beetle Rouge! Really think!"

Beetle Rouge scanned his surroundings yet again. He caught sight of the discarded lamppost. He smirked as a plan formed in his head. "On my mark, jump to your right, my left! It's important that we move in the same direction at the same time! Ready?"

"Ready!'

"Three...two...one...jump!" The duo took a stride to the left, forcing the beams of the akuma and amok to merge. Snapshot hollered in confusion. Beetle Rouge rolled to his feet and grappled the discarded lamppost before hurling it into the Photo Finisher's mouth, causing the beam to build up and explode, destroying it. The dark blue amok escaped, fluttering up into the sky.

"Good one!" Luna Noire shouted, running up next to him and giving him a high-five. "Now, let's end this photoshoot!"

"Not until I get your Miraculous hanging in a picture frame!" Snapshot screamed, firing a large beam at the two. Luna Noire jumped in front of Beetle Rouge and twirled her staff, protecting him. "Okay, Bugabro, I've got you covered! Use your Lucky Charm and get us out of this mess!" she shouted.

"I don't know if I can! I could barely get us out of that tight spot!"

"You can! I know you can because Ladybug chose you! Stay focused and really move!" Beetle Rouge nodded.

"Lucky Charm!" He hurled his yoyo to the sky, millions of tiny ladybugs flowing out and coalesced into… " An amp," he said disappointedly. "Okay, I've got to admit, this was a total letdown."

"Who cares?!" Luna cried out. "Stay focused!"

"Right!" Beetle Rouge replied. He once again scanned his surroundings. He smirked as a plan formed in his head. He set the amp down. "Luna, you're free to go! Follow my lead, he said, running off to the side near a shop. Luna Noire took a stride off of the ground and landed next to her partner. "Hey, come get us!" he shouted, running inside.

"What he said!" Luna blew a raspberry and followed as Snapshot fired a beam at her.

"I don't like this, it could be a trap!" Peafowl heeded.

"Nonsense, follow them!" Snapshot listened to Apatura and crept into the store. It was a fishing store. Various fishing poles coated the corners and cowering victims hid from the villain as he scanned the aisles. Suddenly, he tripped on fishing wire and Luna Noire hurled a bucket filled with bait to the ground, causing him to slide to the end of the store where Beetle Rouge wrapped him up. Luna Noire flipped him over and swiped the SIM card from his chest and snapped it in two, a murky purple butterfly escaping and fluttering off.

Beetle Rouge pressed the center spot on his yoyo, opening it to reveal pure white light inside. He spun it around before saying, "Good riddance, little akuma. Time to purify!" The yoyo snagged the akuma and snapped shut on it. Beetle Rouge reeled it in. "Gotcha!" He opened it and set free a pure white butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly. Snapshot was reverted to Vicnent as the two heroes fist bumped.

"Pound it!" They said in unison.

"I told you it was a trap, Nathalie. You shouldn't have sent Snapshot in there," Peafowl derided.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I'm new at this. Next time will be better. I swear."

"Wait. I can still feel the amok's presence," Peafowl said.

"How is that possible?" Apatura asked.

"Are you alright, sir?" Luna asked, the two helping him up.

"I think so. The last thing I remember is some woman named Apatura and a man named Peafowl coaxing me into evil. Thank you for your service...uh…" Vincent was at a loss.

"My name is Beetle Rouge."

"And I'm Luna Noire."

"Well, thank you, both of you," Vincent said.

"I didn't even get to use my power," Luna Noire said as they walked to the exit of the building, receiving cheers from the customers.

"You mean the power you're borrowing. You're returning the Miraculous aren't you?" Beetle Rouge asked.

"Oh, yeah. I had so much fun, I forgot about that. But I'm going to, don't worry. Your real partner will be here soon."

"Hey, you count as my real partner, too, y'know. You were here when he wasn't," Beetle Rouge said as they exited the building. "And I'll always be thankful for that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Luna Noire replied as they stopped at the red and black spotted amp.

"I just don't get why I didn't end up using this in the end. I thought it was supposed to help me win the battle," Beetle Rouge said. That's when a yellow beam landed by their feet, startling both of them. They stared up to the sky and immediately gripped their weapons. In the sky were dozens of Photo Finishers, firing around the city, but the original staring down at them. "I guess the battle isn't over then!" Beetle Rouge said.

"Eh, that's alright. I didn't like the fist bump anyway," Luna Noire cracked.

**END.**

* * *

**BEETLE ROUGE AND LUNA NOIRE**

"Eh, that's alright. I didn't like the fist bump anyway," Luna Noire cracked.

"Luna Noire, this is serious!" Beetle Rouge shouted. "Because of my mistake, people in Paris are going to suffer!"

"What mistake? You took out the Photo Finisher," Luna replied.

"Yeah, and then dozens more showed up!" Beetle Rouge frantically shouted. His earrings beeped. "What's that noise?" he asked.

"Your earrings! You're losing a spot!" Luna alerted.

"What?" Beetle Rouge asked, feeling them.

"You used your power, so you're going to detransform soon!" Luna Noire alerted.

"That's not good!" Beetle Rouge turned to the sky, staring up at the Photo Finishers. They shrouded the sky, making it dark and the shouts of frantic Parisians filled their ears. His face scrunched up and he turned to Luna Noire. "Alright, partner, we've got a situation. Innocent civilians all over Paris are in trouble and there are only two of us. We have an amp as a Lucky Charm and you still haven't used your Cataclysm yet. We need to think. What did I miss?" he asked.

"Check your manual!" Luna Noire suggested.

"Right!" He opened his yoyo and scrolled. "Yoyo's features...Lucky Charm...Capturing the Akuma/Amok...what's an amok?" he asked aloud.

"Wait a minute! Remember after you turned the Photo Finisher to dust?" Luna recalled.

"Yeah, that blue feather! That must be an amok! What Miraculous is that?" he asked her.

"No clue. Check your manual!"

"It says here that amoks come from the Peacock Miraculous and only I or the Peacock Miraculous owner can purify it! It also says that akuma and amoks can duplicate themselves! My kwami never said anything about the amok!"

"Probably because she wasn't expecting it! This was an attack for the old Ladybug and Cat Noir, not us!" Luna Noire suggested.

"Which means that this is the old Hawkmoth and the other one...what was her name? Mayura!" Beetle Rouge agreed.

"Except her name was Apatura!"

"They must have swapped Miraculouses!"

"Right! Now we know who we're dealing with!" Luna declared.

"Alright, partner, we've got four minutes to figure out which one of these hovercrafts is the original Photo Finisher and capture it's amok so I can return everything to normal. If we take down the original, we take down them all! Let's move!" He grabbed his amp and hurled his yoyo, taking to the sky, Luna Noire vaulting after him. Beetle Rouge thrashed his yoyo down on one hovercraft, Luna Noire smashing her staff into another. They continued like this, destroying them one by one. They regrouped on top of Le Grand Paris Hotel.

"We're not going to take them out like this! Everytime I take out one, three more appear!"

"Maybe we're approaching this the wrong way. Do they have any weaknesses we know of?" Luna Noire pondered before she remembered.

"Shrieking!" she cried.

"What?"

"I shrieked by accident while fighting the original because it startled me and it deactivated its beam! It must have a sensitivity to high pitched sounds. If we can somehow get them to hear my shriek, we can render them offenseless and defenseless!

Beetle Rouge's mind was racing. Then it all clicked as his earring beeped. He had three spots left. "Let's move! I've got it!" He dove into the building, followed by Luna Noire. They raced through the halls, bursting into the Couffaine-Bourgeois home.

"Who are you?" Chloé demanded from her hiding place behind the desk, Butler Jean by her side.

"Mo-madame, I am Beetle Rouge and this is Luna Noire! We're the new Ladybug and Cat Noir and we're here to help! Surely, you understand, being that you were a hero once." he said. Chloé's eyes bulged and she silently nodded as they hurried into Marcel's bedroom. Beetle Rouge rummaged around the mess.

"Come on, Beetle Rouge, what are we doing in here?" Luna demanded. "And where is Marcel?" she asked.

He shuddered at his name and turned around. "Who?" Beetle Rouge asked, playing dumb.

"Marcel Couffaine-Bourgeois. The son of one of the most famous couples in Paris, everyone knows that. He goes to school with someone I know and they let out already. I hope he's safe. Maybe I should check," Luna Noire said.

"No, I need you here. If everything goes as planned, I-er-Marcel should be back soon." Luna Noire nodded.

"Found it!" he said, pulling out the microphone. He plugged it into the amp. "Luna Noire, destroy the entire wall of this building!"

"But that could make the building collapse!" she protested.

"No it won't! Just trust me!" he demanded. Luna nodded.

"Cataclysm!" Luna pressed her right hand to the wall, demolishing the entire thing. The Photo Finisher army continued beaming down at the ground, unaware of what was to happen.  
"Now, shriek for as long as you can." Beetle Rouge handed her the microphone and the amp and hid behind a pile of dirty clothes. Luna Noire stared at the items in her hand and then shrieked. The amp multiplied her shriek, as it could be heard yards away. The Photo Finisher army was rendered useless as they were in shock. Beetle Rouge stepped out and jumped. He grappled, building by building, smashing them one by one. Amoks flurried into the air, being snagged one by one. Beetle Rouge was like a destructive rocket, taking them down in a circle, looping back to the bedroom and placing his hand on Luna Noire's shoulder, letting her know she could stop. She panted as he released the feathers from his yoyo.

"No!" Peafowl shouted.

"Miraculous Beetle Rouge!" Beetle Rouge shouted, hurling the amp into the air. The ladybugs that formed it returned to pay the reparations of the attack. All civilians were returned, all damage was undone, and the team was placed on the roof on display for all to see. The civilians on the ground cheered as the TV-I News Team recorded them.

"I am Beetle Rouge and this is my partner, Luna Noire!" he shouted confidently. His Miraculous beeped. One minute left. "Great work today, Luna Noire."

They high fived. "Chouette!" Beetle Rouge zipped off around the back of the building as Luna Noire vaulted off. Beetle Rouge zipped through one window and rolled into the corridor. He stood up and took a deep breath.

"Spots Off." The transformation wore off. Beetle Rouge was now Marcel yet again. Tikki zipped out of his earrings with a big grin on her face.

"Great work, Marcel! You were excellent!"

"Thanks, Tikki!"

Luna Noire landed on her window sill and flipped into her room. "Claws In." The transformation reverted, Lynné back in her place. Plagg escaped from her ring, meeting her by her face. "Plagg, that was incredible!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Now can I have some camembert, _please_?" he exaggerated.

"Sure thing," she said, hiding him in her pocket.

Marcel went out to the kitchen, greeting his mother and Butler Jean. "So those superheroes just burst into my room and destroyed my wall," he said, reaching into the cupboard.

"Yeah, well, it was decided to make some...changes. It's okay. Everything is fixed isn't it?" Chloé asked.

"Yep," Marcel replied, grabbing three cookies and placing them on a paper plate. He began to walk out of the room when Chloé stopped him.

"Marcel Couffaine-Bourgeois, are those new earrings?" she demanded.

"...yes…" he said.

"I don't remember taking you to get new ones! They look good, match your sweater."

Marcel sighed. "Thanks, Mom." As he entered the corridor, Tikki floated onto the plate and looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"She's right, you know. It suits you," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Tikki."

Lynné entered the kitchen, whispering to Plagg when Leo entered the house. He ran up to his room as Lynné took out a plate and was in the kitchen by the time she had taken out some cheese for the creature. "Oh, hey, Leo, there's-"

"Did you go in my room?"

"What?"

"Did you go in my room?" Leo demanded.

"Uh, yeah, I took a shirt, but-"

"Don't go in my room! We've been over this, Lynné!" Leo shouted.

"I just went to return-"

"I don't care!"

"But don't you want to know-"

"No! Stay out of my room, Lynné!" And with that, Leo took her plate of cheese and stormed off.

Plagg poked out of her pocket. "And that's Leo," she sighed, taking a seat at the table. If you want to tell him, he'll probably listen to you," she said to him.

"Nah," Plagg said. "Not only did he treat you wrong, he took my cheese!"

"What do I matter?" Lynné asked, taking out another plate and some more cheese. Plagg floated up to her head and stopped her.

"Look at me, Lynné. You are a superhero. You just saved all of Paris and I know for a fact you take care of your family, Marcel's band, and play tennis, from what Uncle Adrien has told me," Plagg said. "You are amazing and I want _you_ to be my owner."

"Are-are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lynné asked excitedly.

"Looks like Luna Noire is here to stay!" Plagg declared. Lynné shrieked and hugged her kwami, spinning him around.

"Lynné, who are you talking to?" Max called.

"No one, Dad!"

"No one?" Plagg asked. "How dare you?" Plagg jokingly asked offended. "Just for that, you owe me more cheese!"

Lynné chuckled. "You got it, Plagg."

Adrien stared at his tablet in confusion and called his wife over. "Hey Marinette?' he asked.

"You gave the Miraculous to Marcel Couffaine-Bourgeois and _Leo_ Kanté, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Marinette asked, brushing her hair as she entered the bedroom and looked at the tablet over his shoulder.

"Well, call me crazy, but Luna Noire looks a lot more like _Lynn_é Kanté to me," he said.

"Huh, I guess she does. Should I get it back?" she asked.

"No, leave it. If I know Plagg, which I do, he's a good judge of character. If he believes Lynné is a better candidate, leave it be," Adrien replied.

"You're right. Besides, they don't even know it, but they're best friends. They're made for each other," Marinette replied.

**END.**


End file.
